The Crocodile (New version!)
by NCIS-SVU-OUAT
Summary: Please don't pay any attention to the other one! What happens when a psychopath from agent Brody's past shows up? Will her team be able to save her. Can she make it out alive. Read to find out! :) (mild LaBrody)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I was rereading my previous stories and when I was reading this, I was embarrassed because of how bad it was. Please comment and it will probably be a multi chapter. Suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated! Enjoy! :)**

"Morning LaSalle" Brody said happily as she walked in the doors of NCIS. It was only 7:00 and her partner was already consumed by his work.

"Morning" LaSalle said as he looked down at the files piled on his desk and sighed.

"Here, I brought you some coffee. Looks like you could use it" Brody said as she looked from his face to the stack of papers. She handed it to him and leaned over to look at his papers.

"Mmm thanks Brody" LaSalle said as he took a sip. "You're a good friend" he said. She chuckled slightly at his enthusiasm and walked over to her desk.

"What are you workin on?", Brody asked as she took a sip of her own coffee.

"Well...it's not that much but there's a man in his late thirties nicknamed 'The Crocodile' rumour has it that he's been slipping drugs into female navy officer's drinks at the bar." Brody choked on her drink at the mention of his name.

"...wait, what did you say his name...was?" She asked horrified in between coughs.

"His name is 'The Crocodile'. Are you okay Brody?" LaSalle asked as he stood up and patted her back.

"Uh yeah. Fine. I'm fine." Brody lied as she sat down, wiping up some of the coffee that she spit on her desk. "Really."

"Okay..." LaSalle said not believing Brody as she acted to be concerned with the papers on her desk.

"Morning everyone." Pride said cheerfully as he walked into the office.

"Good morning" they replied in unison, more than eager to break the awkward silence.

"I was in the lab with Sebastian and he tracked down 'The Crocodile' to an abandoned office building in downtown New Orleans. Looks like it's gonna be an easy day." Pride said as he put his hand on LaSalle's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Brody." LaSalle said. He couldn't help but notice the way she tensed when Pride had said the name of their target, or the quick glint panic that flashed in her eyes when she looked over at him. "You ready?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Let's go." She said putting on a fake smile.

* * *

While in the car, her thoughts drifted to what the man had said to her about a decade before. "I'm _going to get you agent Brody. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it! When I get out of here. You better be ready...Haha."_ She had helped with the case when she worked at the G _reat_ Lake's office. He was insane and she knew it. _Come on Merri! Don't think like this. You have two friends who have your back. Everything's gonna be okay._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of brakes. They had arrived at the house and she was already starting to breathe hard. Brody then took a deep breath and hopped out of the car. Her heart practically beat out of her chest as she approached the door. _1...2...3..._

 _"_ NCIS!" She yelled as she kicked open the door of the abandoned building. Pride went to the left while LaSalle went to the right. Brody then climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Anyone up here." She said as more of a statement than a question. She suddenly had the feeling that she was being followed. The hair on the back of her neck stood up when she felt the warm, moist breath on her skin. She was about to take him to the ground when his hand came around to the front of her head and clamped over her mouth. The man then took out a gas soaked cloth and placed it over face.

"LaSa-" Brody started but was then rendered unconscious by the fumes.

LaSalle and Pride both heard the sounds coming from upstairs and met each other in the living room with serious looks.

"Oh not to worry. I have your lovely agent Brody right here." The two male agents then looked up at her motionless body being held up by the man who was obviously a psychopath. He then slapped her cheek to wake her.

"Hmph?" Brody moaned as she woke up. Her eyes snapped open when she realized that she was being held by someone. Her eyes locked with LaSalle's then Pride's.

"What do you want?" Pride asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"Let her go!" LaSalle said.

"As you wish." The man said as he snickered and thew the female agent down the steps. She landed and their feet with a thud. She whimper as she pulled herself up to her knees.

"What the..." She said, confused as she observed what was strapped to her chest.

The three agents froze in horror when they realized what it was. Brody was strapped to a bomb.

 **To be continued...**

 **Again, please comment. Suggestions are welcome! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review! And thanks to all my followers too! Again, suggestions are welcome! Enjoy! :)

"Oh-oh...Oh my God!" Brody stuttered as her shaking hands flew up to her chest. LaSalle and Pride then kneeled down to try and free her from the device that was rapidly ticking down.

"Get away from me!" Brody yelled as she backed up the steps "Get out of here! Leave!" Panic rising in her voice.

"No. We're not leavin'" LaSalle said, nodding at Pride.

"He's right. No one is going to be left behind." Pride said as they bot pulled at bomb.

"What about Laurel? What about Cade? They need you! Your families need you. Me...I don't have anyone. You don't need me. I don't-" Brody was interrupted.

"We're your family Brody." That both said. "We need you."

"Nobody needs me...", She said, barley above a whisper.

"Yeah, we do.", Pride said, adopting a fatherly tone.

The two male agents tugged at the bomb that was down to 1 minute.

"Please leave.", Brody said with fear in her voice. "Go!" She said, her frustration becoming evident.

"No.", LaSalle said firmly. LaSalle then took the gun out of its holster and banged the butt of it against the metal on her shoulder. With 30 seconds to go, one side of the vest that was holding the bomb broke and she quickly slipped it off and stood up. Pride then took the bomb and threw it up towards the man whose face was contorted with fury.

"Run!" Pride yelled. The three agents then took off out of the building as it exploded. LaSalle jumped on top of Brody, protecting her for the flying debris and shards of glass. They opened their eyes as the ringing in their ears subsided.

"He's dead." Brody said coldly, shocking the male agents on each side of her. "He can never hurt me now."

"What did he want with you?" LaSalle asked.

"...he wanted me dead." She stated flatly. "Let's just get out of here." She said, rubbing her aching shoulder. She took in a sharp breath as she lifted herself from the ground.

"You better get that looked at by Loretta." Pride said."Christopher hit you pretty damn hard with his gun. You could have a broken shoulder."

"Yeah...and thank you guys. For saving me." She said, struggling to control her emotions.

"Hey, that's what family's for." Pride said as he gave her good shoulder a squeeze.

They then climbed in the truck and arrived at the office a few minutes later and headed down to Loretta's lab.

"Morning Doc Wade." Pride said cheerfully as he walked in.

"Hello Dwayne, well hello Meredith, hello Christopher." She greeted them warmly. "For what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well you see, Brody here got a bomb strapped to her chest and I well, busted it off of her. Just hopefully I didn't break her shoulder." LaSalle finished sheepishly.

"Oh my." She gasped. "Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"Yes thankfully." Pride responded.

"Good. Now let's take a look at that shoulder of yours Merri." Loretta said, guiding her to the table to sit. She then shifted Brody's shirt so she could see her shoulder. Loretta pressed lightly on the bruise that covered her shoulder.

"Well. Nothing is broken. It's probable that she has a bruised bone. Just take it easy and it should fell better in a few days." She said smiling.

"Thanks Loretta." Brody said.

"Oh anytime." She responded.

The team then left the lab and went back up to the office. They all plopped down in their chairs and sighed.

"Well that was a successful day." LaSalle said, breaking the silence.

"Sure was." Pride said.

"Mmmhm" Brody agreed. "I'm just glad this case is over." She said.

Little did the three agents know, but the same psychopath was dragging himself out from rubble. He was bleeding and obviously even angrier than he had been.

"I'll get you next time...Agent Meredith Brody" he said.

To be continued...

Sorry this was so short, I just didn't know what else to put. Well thanks for reading! Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that it took me so long to update, I have been very busy with school and everything. I am thinking about adding some Pride/Borin ship. Please tell me if you think that it is a good idea! Well, enjoy. :)**

With every ounce of energy, 'The Crocodile' pulled himself to his feet. He was determined to get his revenge on the woman who had wronged him. Meredith Brody.

"So Brody, are you coming to the party tonight? Everyone here at the office is coming." LaSalle said, hoping she would say yes. He noticed that she was a bit edgy earlier and was hoping to put her in a better humour.

"Umm. I don't know" Brody said thoughtfully, playing with the end of her pen. "I kinda would just Luke to go home and relax."

"Oh come on Brody it'll be fun." LaSalle said playfully.

"I have...alot of work to do." Brody insisted. Not knowing what that work was.

"Like what?" Pride scoffed. "You don't have anything on your desk."

"Well. I um." Brody stuttered, trying to think of something else to say.

"Exactly" LaSalle said as a satisfied smile spread across his face.

"Damnit" Brody swore under her breath. "Okay I'll go...on one condition." Brody said, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"What?" LaSalle said with his eyebrows raised.

"You buy the drinks." She said as she leaned back in her chair. A small smile threatened her lips.

"Alright then.", LaSalle said smiling. "I'll buy."

* * *

Brody was slightly nervous about the party, after the bombing at the last one, she wasn't really the party kind of girl.

She zipped the back of her dark purple, knee length dress. She then walked to the bathroom and applied a layer of eyeshadow and mascara. It was a few hours until the party and was getting more nervous by the minute. She just had an uneasy feeling that she couldn't shake. She let out a shaky breath that she didn't realize she was holding. A few moments later, her cell phone rang.

 _"Hello?"_ Brody said _"...Hello?"_

 _" I know who you are agent Brody. You are going to pay. You will never get away from me."_ replied in a deep, raspy, sing-song voice.

 _"Who are you!"_ Brody demanded as he hand clutched the phone.

 _"..."_ The line went dead.

Brody walked over to her window and peered out but saw no one. She had to admit, that was pretty weird. Her heart skipped a beat as her phone buzzed again. She cautiously walked over to where it lay, observing the name that popped up on the screen. Relief washed over her when she read that it was LaSalle. Their conversation went on for about three minutes, he had invited her out for a drink before the party and she had agreed. She checked the mirror and then walked out the door and continued to walk down the side walk. She earned a few whistles from some men who were sitting on their porches. She ignored them and continued to walk until she reached the bar. When indside, she found LaSalle sitting in a bar stool slowly drinking a shot of whiskey.

"Hey Brody!", LaSalle said.

"Hey LaSalle.", she said as she sat down beside him.

"W-what's wrong?" LaSalle asked Brody when she noticed that she wasn't acting right.

"Nothing." She insisted as she quickly swallowed her drink.

"Are you sure it isn't about what happened today?" LaSalle asked as he scooted closer to her. She closed her eyes and he didn't know if she was going to hurt him or if he should prod a bit more.

"Br-" LaSalle started.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." She said as she poured down another shot.

"Brody, I have a feeling that there is alot more going on with this case than you're telling us." LaSalle stated.

"No there isn't LaSalle, if there were something I would tell you." Brody said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. LaSalle took the hint that she didn't want to talk about it and went back to his drink.

After a few shots of whiskey she decided it was time to quit. She didn't feel drunk but she knew if she didn't stop that she would be there soon. LaSalle stood up followed by Brody who swayed a little as she did so. Okay, so maybe she was a little bit drunk.

"Are you ready to go? It's time for the party." LaSalle asked, he was a bit buzzed also.

"Yeah. Let's go" She replied.

When they arrived at the party, the team was already there.

"Christopher, Brody." Pride greeted with a smile.

"Hello." They replied warmly.

"Come on. Let's go dance. I bet y'all can't keep up with me! Haha! " Loretta said enthusiastically, insisting that they all dance. "But remember Merri, go easy on your shoulder." Brody nodded her head in response.

"Actually I think I might go get some air. It's a little warm in here'" Brody said. As she walked outside, she heard the howling of the wind and the rustling of the trees. She walked around to the back of the building. Suddenly, she felt two cold hands grab her by the waist. She quickly turned around and kicked him in the shins. He then grabbed her injured shoulder and she cried out in pain. He finally wrapped his arm all the way around her neck and pulled her into his car.

 _"_ Help me!" She choked as she was thrown into a truck and felt it speed away.

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry I left you with this. Nah. Actually I love clifhangers. So yeah. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I will try to update faster! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

"What! Where are you taking me?!" Brody screamed as her heart raced with fear.

"Shut up." The man said. As he turned his head to the left and she saw his face.

"...I-I oh my- I thought you were dead." She choked out. She then reached for her gun. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that he had taken it out of her holster.

"Well, you thought wrong bitch." The man said as an eerie smile spread across his scarred face. She then tried to open the car door but he had locked them.

"Please, please let me go." She pleaded.

The Crocodile just drove in silence until he arrived at his destination. He then opened her door and ripped her from the seat. She let out a cry when she realized where she was: a cemetery.

"What are you going to do to me!" She demanded. She tried to escape his grip as he drug her to a building. He then opened the heavy concrete door that lead into a vault.

"I am going to make you pay for what you did to me!" His voice boomed throughout the concrete room as he threw her across the rough floor. He came in behind her and turned on the lantern that lit up about half the room. She saw ropes, knives, and other various weapons scattered across the concrete.

"...No. No no no!" She screamed in horror as she backed up into a corner. "You can't murder me! They'll find you! You'll never get away with it!" She said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh I really doubt that." The man said as he gave a fake sympathetic look. The man then turned around and grabbed a rope. A few moments later, Brody was bound and gagged in the corner of the room.

"Now what to do?" The man asked mockingly. "This is only the beginning!" The man said as she saw the craziness gleam in his eyes. He then took a knife and sliced her thigh. She squeezed her eyes shut and took in a breath the best she could with the rope in her mouth.

"What's that Meredith?" The Crocodile asked. "You want more?" He took the blood covered knife and stabbed her in the stomach. She screamed and dug her fingernails into her palm.

"I'll be back tomorrow Meredith." The man said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Have a good night." And with that, he turned off the light and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Unknowing what was going on, the team danced and and partied for a few more hours until they finally realized who was missing.

"Man, Brody sure has been gone a long time" LaSalle said as he checked his watch.

"Yeah, she sure has. Maybe someone should go check on her." Loretta suggested.

"I'll do it." Sebastian said.

"Maybe LaSalle should go with you." Pride said, winking at the clearly offended forensic scientist.

"Okay" he agreed.

The two me then walked out around the building.

"There's no sign of her anywhere." Sebastian commented.

"Here, I'll call her cell." LaSalle said. He then dialed her number. The two heard her phone ring and followed the sound.

"Brody? C'mon Brody where are ya at?" LaSalle called.

"Excuse me? Agent Brody. Are you here?" Sebastian asked politely. LaSalle gave him a _what the hell_ glance, as if saying _She's missing. Why are you being so polite?_ They kept following the ring that lead them to a bush. Sebastian then bent down and picked up the partly smashed phone. They looked at each other horrified as they realized what probably happened.

"Brody." LaSalle said."She wouldn't do this." LaSalle said as his eyes grew wide.

"I-I don't know. She would never just go off like this." Sebastian agreed.

"We have to tell the others."LaSalle said, panic rising in his voice. The two men then hurried back to the others.

"King! King!" LaSalle yelled as he burst into the room. "Brody. She's-she's." LaSalle stuttered

"Whoa. Christopher. Calm down. What about Brody?" Pride asked, trying to make the younger agent relax.

LaSalle took a deep breath. "Brody, she's gone."

The whole team stood there in shock. After a few seconds, Loretta was the first to speak.

"H-how? Why?" Loretta asked.

"I don't know, we found this." LaSalle said as he held up Brody's smashed phone.

"Okay okay. First we need to think about places she might be. Who would take her? Why wouldn't she fight him off?" Pride asked, trying to control his own fear.

"I don't know, but if she couldn't get away from him...this man is dangerous." LaSalle said as silence fell over the group.

 **Okay. I know this isn't one of my best. But I'm really trying to put more detail into this story. Thanks for reading. Please comment! Reviews help!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, I am back to this story again. This chapter is gonna be mostly about Brody, because I'm sure that you all know I like to write torture. It might eventually turn into a LaBrody, and I am now for sure going to have some Borin/Pride. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Meredith Brody was woken up by the sound of crickets and chirping birds. _What? Where am I?_ She thought as her eyes adjusted to the room. Dizziness swept over her when she realized where she was at. It was morning now, she could see the brightness through a small crack in the wall. Her leg and stomach ached severely. She looked down to find the dried crimson coloured blood that covered her dark purple dress. Just then she heard the creaking of the door. She stared in horror as the man from last night walked in the room.

"Why hello, Meredith. Beginning to think that I wouldn't show?" He asked, mocking her. "Well, no need to worry, here I am."

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes as he quickly approached her.

"Last night was just a taste of what I could do." He said as slapped her face. "I will make you pay Meredith, but first I want to play a game...a game in which I will win." The Crocodile said in a tone that made her skin crawl.

He bent down and cupped her face. He then slowly took out his pocket knife and placed the cool blade against her throat. She whimpered slightly when he pressed in, causing a small laceration. Suddenly he picked her up from the floor and threw her against the cold metal table in the center of the room. She gasped as she hit her stomach against it. She felt sick as she sank to the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that! You're making me hurt you!" The man screamed as he paced a big circle around the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Brody cried. "Just...please. Please let me go."

The man then swiftly walked up to Brody and cut the ropes off of her wrists, slicing all the way up to her hand in the process. She shrieked as the thick, warm blood ran down her arm and pooled on the floor.

"Shut up!", the Crocodile boomed.

He took a fistfull of her hair and slammed her head against the table. Her eyes fluttered shut as a huge bruise formed on her temple. He then ripped her up from the floor and swung her limp body onto the table.

"Now lie down and be a good girl Meredith." He chuckled as he chained her legs to the table, then handcuffed her hands above her head. The Crocodile then carried over a pot of boiling water from the other side of the room.

"Good morning. Good morning. Good morning Meredith." The man sang as he poured the boiling water all over her stomach. Her eyes opened slowly at first, then shot all the way open. She opened her mouth to scream, but found a hard hand grasping her jaw tightly.

"What? I had to have you awake for this. After all, it is my game and my rules." He said, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Haven't you done enough for one day?" She questioned in a low voice that she didn't recognize.

"Oh. On the contrary my dear...the game has just begun." Her eyes grew wide as he pulled out a hammer and began hitting her with it.

"You...shouldn't...have...helped...them!" The man screamed in between hits. He began to travel beyond her stomach and hit her in the legs and chest. She groaned as the hammer impacted with her lower leg, causing a sickening crack.

The Crocodile laughed as she laid shaking on the table. He enjoyed seeing her like that. He then turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Have a good day Meredith. I'll be back...don't miss me to much." He said solemnly. He then left the room and shut the door, leaving the broken bleeding agent there. Her eyes slowly closed and everything went black.

* * *

Pride, LaSalle, Loretta, and Sebastian climbed into the truck and raced back to the office.

"Okay LaSalle you go over to her place and look. See if you can find anything. A lead! We need a lead!" Pride yelled over the commotion of everybody.

"You got it." King LaSalle said as he hastily ran out to his truck.

"I'll examine her phone!" Sebastian insisted as he ran down to his lab.

"What about me?" Asked Loretta.

""Why don't you go help Sebastian. I'll go back to the scene and see if I can find anything else." Pride said as they all parted ways to search for any kind of clue.

A few hours later they all came back and met in the main room.

"I got nothing, King." LaSalle said, as if it pained him so say it. He paced around and slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Neither did we." Sebastian said pathetically.

"Well. I think it's time to call in the big guns," Pride said as he looked over the worried expressions in the group.

"An' who would that be?" LaSalle questioned.

"CGIS Special Agent Borin." Pride stated simply.

 **I hoped you like it! Please suggest any ideas you have! Also please review, it's really helpful! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...please just stay with me on this one. I know there's a lot of torture but it's almost over. Please tell me if you like the torture or would you all prefer fluffiness? Thank you grannyshirley 05 for the suggestions. I will try my best! Oh! And I was also wondering what the age range is for the people on this site. So...Yeah. This was very long and I hope you enjoy! ;)**

Brody woke up breathing fast and hard. She suddenly wished she could go back to the opiate of sleep. Pain radiated throughout her body as slowly opened her eyes. She had almost forgotten everything from the past days. Brody shivered as she felt her back against the cold metal. _Wait...why. Where is my dress?_ Brody thought as she felt the goosebumps all over her body. The Crocodile had taken off everything but her bra and underwear. Her head jerked to the side as she saw a man approaching her. She groaned when she saw his sickly grin.

"Oh. What is that you say? Why am I here?..." He laughed. "Well let's just say that your friends are going to be getting a card from me." He said as he walked around and snapped pictures of her broken body.

"No." She croaked. She didn't want them to see her like this. She knew that they would do anything to stop him and she didn't want them to get hurt.

"Stop disrespecting me! You should know not to talk back!" He growled. "Unless you want your death to come sooner." He finished as he slammed the camera down and placed his hands around her neck.

"I hate you! You ruined my life!" He screamed. She knew that he was having another physco break. Her vision started to blurr and her head ached from the lack of oxygen. He finally let go and she gasped for air, breathing in and out until she caught her breath.

"Sorry." She whispered sarcastically, then realized it was a mistake when he slapped her face. He then turned around and walked towards the door.

"I be back soon darlin'" he said as he walked out of the building. Brody just laid there, stunned. Her face still stung from the recent slap and her eyes started to prickle with tears. She swallowed hard and gave herself a mental pep-talk. _You have to stay strong! Stop being weak! You are going to get out of here._ She tried to convince herself.

"You are going to get out of here." She repeated.

* * *

"Pride!" Borin yelled as she walked in the doors. "I came as quickly as I could, I got your 911. What is it?" Borin asked curiously. She looked around the room and saw Sebastian, Loretta, and LaSalle watching her with sad,tired eyes. They all looked as if they hadn't slept in days. Her eyes then searched the room and fell on Brody's empty seat.

"Oh...No." She said sadly. "Was it...quick?" She asked as tears gathered in her eyes.

"She's not dead." LaSalle stated. "We...we just can't find her." He finished, sounding defeated.

"What happened then?" She asked. Just then Patton wheeled in with an envelope in his lap.

"Pride we got something. It was outside the door...I think you might want to take a look." Patton said nervously. Pride then reopened the already torn envelope. The team gasped in horror when they saw what was inside.

"Brody..." LaSalle muttered.

"Oh my God." Borin said as Pride flipped through the pictures of his half naked agent lying on the table covered with blood and very badly bruised.

"We have to...find her. We gotta get to her. Who is this even from?" LaSalle rambled. The room grew silent as Pride slowly turned over the last picture to find a poorly written signature reading 'The Crocodile'.

Pride started pacing back and fourth across the room. "No. No! This can't be happening. He's dead. We watched him die! That building collapsed on top of him!",Pride said angrily.

LaSalle made a fist and took a deep breath. "That son of a bitch! Look at her...she's so...so broken!"

Sebastian stood with his mouth wide open unable to get over the pictures he just was standing next to Sebastian, teary eyed. Borin then rushed over to Pride and grabbed his arm. He spun around and faced her.

"I know how much she means to you. Like a daughter. We are going to find her. I promise." She stated. She then pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but can I see those pictures?" Sebastian asked "Patton and I will go try to figure out where she is being held." He said as he nodded Patton. Pride gave the envelope to Sebastian and the two then rushed to his lab.

About half an hour later, both male agents sighed heavily. LaSalle then sat down in his chair and put his face into his hands. Pride continued to pace. Borin decided to speak.

"She's not dead." She stated simply. "There's still hope." She said trying to smile. Just then Patton and Sebastian quickly made their way into the room.

"We know where she is!"

 **Thanks for reading :) she will most likely be rescued very soon. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! A special thanks to ncisneworleans and grannyshirley05 again for helping me! I hope you like this chapter. The torture will just get worse before she gets rescued. I'm not a bad person. Really! I hope you enjoy! :)**

"She's bout five minutes away King." LaSalle said as he looked down at the tracker on his phone and then up at Pride. Pride sped up and then looked in his rear view mirror at the coroner van that was following close behind them.

"We won't need it." LaSalle confirmed.

"I sure hope you're right." Pride said.

"Okay. Thanks Sebastian." Borin said as she hung up her phone. "She's at the cemetery." Borin said. Worry obvious in her voice. The team looked at each other and pushed the gruesome thoughts to the back of their minds.

* * *

"What are you doing!" Brody asked pathetically as the Crocodile sat candles all around her chained body.

"A ceremony" the man said calmly. He then lit the candles around her and hummed a sad song to himself. She saw him sharpen he biggest knife she had ever seen. Her whole body felt numb as the pure panic flooded her mind.

"Don't...please...don't" she whispered, almost inaudible compared the the sound of the blade.

"Don't worry." He said. "It will only hurt for a little while." She was shocked when he smiled at her. At that moment he looked less like a ruthless killer and more like a human being.

"Oh." She looked away. "How many have you killed." She asked as her eyes scanned the blood splattered floor. Brody didn't know if it was from her or from his previous victim.

"Too many." The man said sadly. "Too many..."

"I guess it was a good thing that I helped lock you up all those years ago." Brody said bitterly. "I thought your only pastime was messing with the navy officers." She laughed slightly at the situation she was in.

"Goodbye Merri." She said to herself. The Crocodile then raised the knife above her chest. Her heart raced as he lowered it down.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Brody said. "Please!" She screamed

* * *

Th team pulled over to the side of the road and hopped out.

"She's here!" LaSalle said. "Now where are ya Brody?" He asked as his eyes scanned the stones. Just then, he heard a faint scream.

"King! I hear her...I think that's Brody!"LaSalle yelled. He didn't recognize those noises. He had never heard that even when she was fighting men that were twice her size.

"Well come on. Let's go." Borin urged. They then took off running. Pride stopped by a tree to catch his breath.

"Pride." Borin said as she placed his hand on her back. He nodded and they all started to run again. A few yards ahead of them, they saw a crypt with a door that was partially opened.

"Stop!...Please!...Someone help me!" They heard in between helpless screams. They took out their guns and rushed to the door.

Brody didn't heard them approach the crypt. She continued to scream as the Crocodile teased her with the knife, grazing it over her bare abdomen all the way up to her neck. Suddenly he took the knife and started to cut her chest. She heard a gunshot and then silence. She felt the man collapse on top of her.

When she looked over to the door, she saw a tall red headed woman. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. Borin, LaSalle, Pride, Loretta, and Sebastian then rushed into the room.

"Oh my...Brody...are you...?" Sebastian stuttered. Tears were soaking her already blood matted hair. Pride and LaSalle lifted the body of her captor off of her and took it out to the coroner van with Loretta. Sebastian began to blow out the candles.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're okay now." Borin said as she tried to calm the hysterical agent. She then wiped a stray hair from Brody's face. Pride and LaSalle walked in.

"Oh God. Brody." LaSalle managed to say. They uncuffed her hands. And then cut the chains from her feet. LaSalle gave her his jacket and he and Borin helped her off of the table. Brody gasped when she put pressure on her leg.

"Is anything broken?" LaSalle asked carefully.

"...my leg...he broke my leg." Brody whimpered. They then helped her to the car and placed her in the backseat, careful not to hurt her.

"Hospital or Loretta?" Pride asked gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Loretta." She said quickly. LaSalle then hopped in the back with Brody and Borin Sat up next to Pride. They didn't speak the whole car ride back to NCIS. They were safe for now.

 **Please forgive the shortness of this chapter. I promise there will be more Brody/LaSalle and more Pride/Borin in the next chapter. I just had to get this done. I hope you liked it. Please comment and if you have any suggestions for new stories, please share! I work best when I have plenty to work on. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy! :)**

LaSalle looked over at the female agent who was covered in an astonishing amount of blood and deep purple bruises. She was sleeping soundly up against the car door and he didn't want to wake her. He noticed the bags under her eyes and the way her brow was furrowed with either worry or pain. She started to stir and slowly opened her eyes to look at LaSalle.

"Good morning Miss Brody." LaSalle said softly, aware of the migraine that was probably plaguing her at the moment.

"Hey LaSalle." She said in a raspy voice. She sat up and squeezed her eyes shut while she adjusted to the pain. She gripped the door handle tightly enough so that she could steady her breathing and open her eyes again.

"You okay?" Borin asked as she looked back at Brody. Brody nodded her head in response.

"Can we go now?" Brody asked. She just wanted to get checked out and go home. "Please?" She added a little more desperately.

"Hold on, be right there Brody." LaSalle exclaimed as he hopped out of the car and quickly made his way over to the opposite door. LaSalle could feel her body shaking as she hobbled out of the car. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to guide her through the parking lot. Pain shot through her leg that was most likely broken. She gasped and started to fall towards the car beside them.

LaSalle quickly pulled her closer to him and she grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey, be careful. We don't want you falling over on us. Come here.", LaSalle said as he swiftly picked her up.

"What? LaSalle!" Brody said, sounding exasperated.

"What?" LaSalle grinned. "Don't ya want me to carry ya?" Brody smiled slightly and realized that there was no point in arguing with him. She felt humiliated, her parter carrying her half naked through the office and down to the lab did nothing for her dignity.

They arrived in the lab and was warmly greeted by Loretta.

"Okay Merri." Loretta said as she laid her hand on her shoulder, still conscious of the bruising. She then looked over at LaSalle.

"I'll uh...go with Pride and check on that...uh guy." LaSalle said as he quickly made his way out of the room, leaving the three women.

"Thank you." Brody said quietly. She didn't want for the guys to see her like this. Loretta nodded.

"Just lie down Meredith. Now what was this all about?" She asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"Brody took in a deep breath "He was angry at me for putting him to jail. He's crazy." She said as her voice grew higher. "He almost killed me. If you wouldn't have been there...I would have...He would have." Brody began to sob. She let the tears flow freely as Loretta scooped her up into a hug and Borin gingerly rubbed her back.

"Shhh shhh." Loretta soothed.

"It's alright Merri." Borin continued.

A few minutes later, her sobs resolved into small gasps and trembling Loretta slowly let Brody back down into a laying position on the exam table.

"Now I'm going to clean you up now Brody. Okay?" Loretta said as she started to wash some of the blood off her body.

* * *

Pride and LaSalle were walking around in the morgue. LaSalle had his head in his hand and Pride was pacing back and forth.

"Oh King. Did you see what he did to her!" LaSalle yelled.

"I know Christopher. I know. There was nothing we could have done." He said as he grabbed LaSalle's shoulder.

"The bastard! How could he do that to her." He screamed as he punched the metal door.

"Christopher listen to me! The only thing that matters is that he is dead! He got his justice!" He said trying to get LaSalle to listen to him.

"Yes. But when will she get hers!" He growled as he leaned up against the table.

* * *

"Brody. How bad is it?" Loretta asked.

"Mmmmm." Brody grumbled. "Hurts." She whispered.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's almost over." Loretta said as she sewed up her broken leg. "Now I will get you a cast and then you can go home. Okay?" Brody nodded her head.

A few moments later Loretta was just finishing up the cast on her leg.

"There you go Merri. I'm going to send you some pain medication for you know, well everything." Loretta rambled. As she and Borin eased her off of the table.

"Don't need it." Brody grimaced as she grabbed onto one of her crutches, then the other.

"Okay that's fine. Whatever you want Meredith. I'll send them just in case." Loretta suggested gently.

"Now I'm going home."

 **Please review! Even if it is constructive criticism! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back to this one! If anyone has any that they would like to happen in this, please say. I am having a really hard time with this. Enjoy!**

"Dammit." Brody mumbled under her breath as she hit the door frame with her crutch for about the tenth time that day. He watched as she grumbled and stood there for a few seconds. She was obviously frustrated. Her lips were set in a firm line and her couldn't help but laugh.

"That's okay." LaSalle grinned. Taking care of Brody was going to be challenging, but he would gladly do it.

"Why don't ya go sit down. I'll fix ya dinner." LaSalle suggested to the winded agent.

"Why would I go sit down? I can still do everything I could do before all this happened." Brody stated defiantly.

"Just let me treat ya for once. Okay?" LaSalle asked, leading her to the door of her living room.

"Fine." Brody said as she walked herself over to her couch in the living room. She nestled down in the soft piece of furniture and propped up her broken leg while she smelled the delicious aroma from the kitchen.

"How's it going in there LaSalle?" Brody asked.

"Just fine Brody." LaSalle laughed from the kitchen. He knew that she was too stubborn to just sit there with no questions asked.

"Do you...uh..need any help?" She asked hopefully. She just wanted to do something other that sitting.

"Relax, I got it all under control." He replied, with a hint of sternness in his voice.

"Okay. Okay." Brody said as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. A few moments later, she heard LaSalle yell from the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread." LaSalle yelled cheerfully.

Brody got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

Once again she hit her crutch on the doorway. "Ugh." She grumbled. "Why. Why. Why." She looked up and expected LaSalle to be smirking at her current mood.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the candle light spaghetti dinner for two.

"No. LaSalle please." Brody pleaded in a voice that wasn't even audible. Her knees grew weak and she stumbled backwards.

LaSalle wiped off his apron and laid it on the back of the chair. He heard a pathetic whimper from the doorway which he hoped was from surprise.

"LaSalle."

"Do ya like it?" He asked glancing up to her. He saw the fire reflecting in her fearful eyes. She backed up while she tried not to hyperventilate.

"Please...please." She begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"Dammit, the fire!" LaSalle yelled as he rushed over to the table and blew out the candles. Then, without turning on the light, he ran over to the female agent who fell backwards towards the wall. He crouched down by her. "I..I forgot bout the fire, I'm so sorry." He said.

"...I..." Brody started as her voice cracked. LaSalle's heart sank when he heard her rapid breathing.

" _Oh great Chris. You gave her a damn panic attack."_ LaSalle thought. He rubbed her back gently as her breathing calmed and she could finally speak again.

"It's...alright." Brody said slowly, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Ya alright now?" Lasalls asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brody said,leaning her head against the wall and taking a deep breath.

"Here, how bout I turn on the light." LaSalle said, jumping up and hitting the light switch in the kitchen. When he returned back to Brody he saw her trying to get up.

"Here lemme help you." LaSalle laughed as he picked her up to her feet and gave her the crutches.

"Thanks." She mumbled, Brody was defiantly not enjoying all this special treatment, she was used to being independent.

"Are us ready to eat? I'm starved." LaSalle asked as he ran into the kitchen and pulled a chair out for her. She slowly sat down and LaSalle took her crutches and leaned them up against the counter.

"She picked up her fork and twirled a noodle around it, putting it in her mouth.

"Is it any good?" LaSalle asked smiling. Brody nodded in response.

LaSalle smiled. They were safe. They were happy for now.

 **END**


End file.
